


to the blue horizon

by aurora_lights



Series: [ T H E U N D E A D S O C I E T Y : M I N I - S E R I E S ] [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Affairs, Assault, Curses, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Kidnapping, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, More tags to be added, Multi, Pirates, Royalty, Suicide mentions, Symbolism, Torture, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_lights/pseuds/aurora_lights
Summary: 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐬𝐭 .... 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲?the past is the past .... but is it really?
Series: [ T H E U N D E A D S O C I E T Y : M I N I - S E R I E S ] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155530
Kudos: 1





	1. 0.

This is not for the faint of heart. 

These are the true stories of the Undead Society that led them home. These stories can become brutal, terrifying, and even romantic in some cases. Each one of the actors has been placed in their roles. Each one has become a pawn in the chessboard of life, where two demi-gods and a group of people have become to carefully twist into their own image. Following the way that history should place them. 

This is the journey into the new blue horizon. Where butterflies are the mark of the ones who people say the devil brings. Where home is led by a woman that has yet to even be born. 

These stories are not to be taken lightly. 

You have been warned. The past is never _just_ the past. 

\- ISH. 


	2. frozen heart : 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frozen heart takes place in 1458-1464

They say that falling in love with your best friend isn’t a good idea. They say that it leads to a broken heart and losing a friend. They never said it would lead to the icy grave and the poisoning of the one you love.

  
Park Yijae met him when he was a child. When he was being trained to be his personal servant. He was told that he was to serve him until the day that he died, until both of them were no more, then he would be sent off to be buried in the family graveyard - wherever that was to be.

  
His face was always covered by a beautiful veil, gold and shimmering under the bright sun. He couldn’t see his face, but Yijae had always thought that he would have bright, shining eyes. His laugh, his cheeriness and eagerness to take care of everyone he could had Yijae imagining the face that was hidden underneath the veil.

  
“You shouldn’t befriend your charge, they are to be your charge and nothing else. Do not even think of talking to him more.” His father would demand, rolling his eyes when Yijae would fight back, saying that he was just trying to make things comfortable between the two of them. In his eyes, all Yijae was doing was making things more personal, which he needed to stay as far away from as he could.

  
“You don’t understand!” A twelve-year old Yijae would exclaim. “He’s sweet, and he wants friends! He just needs someone. I can’t even see behind the veil, how much trouble could I really get into when that’s the case?”

  
There was nothing he could say or do, at this rate, his father was just ignoring him. Jaehwa, from where he stood, shook his head in disbelief that Yijae would even think about arguing with their father.

  
“Don’t give me that look, he’s lucky he doesn’t know you’ve been talking to his younger brother a lot. He would give you the same treatment as he is me. We’re supposed to be their servants when we become of age. It just … doesn’t make sense as to why we should be so … separated from them.”

  
Jaehwa scoffed, “I won’t be here long enough for them to turn me into their personal servant. They failed on everyone but you basically. You’re perfectly content with your future. I, on the other hand, am not. I won’t be their pet, not when there’s something beyond the palace.” Jaehwa’s eyes floated to the window, and Yijae could see the thoughts behind long black eyelashes. His bangs were falling in his face, thin and weary as he thought about where he was going. At fourteen, Jaehwa was nothing but a troublemaker in their family. He didn’t follow the traditional gender norms, and expressed his love for anything feminine. Their father had none of it, calling him a disgrace and other words no son would ever want to hear from their father. At fourteen, it was clear that Jaehwa was tired of their family.

  
Yijae, on the other hand, was a complete opposite from his older brother. At least, he was different from all six of his brothers. Sure, he was studious and smart like the eldest, but he had dreams of something bigger like the others. It had been known since the day they were born that they were going to be the victims of royalty. They were going to be serving the ones gilded in gold.

  
Yijae could remember first meeting him. He could remember every moment of their conversation as though it was nothing. He was kind, and he definitely enjoyed having the socialization from someone other than his own siblings, as much as he loved them. He and Yijae had sat for hours talking about one thing or another. Yijae didn’t want things like that to change, but would it if he was going to be his charge? If he was going to have to serve him until the end of time?

“They don’t like you talking to me, do they?” He had asked one day, causing Yijae to jump in shock of the confrontation.

  
“What .. makes you think that, Jeonha?” He felt as though there was a pained smile on the crown prince’s face, leaning back in the grass that they were sitting on, his eyes moving so that they were looking up at the sky. For the first time, Yijae could swear that he saw long, black eyelashes beneath the veil.

  
“It’s the way you move. You’re more … stiff, right now, than you were beforehand. I know your father had a talk with you, I’m guessing it’s about how close we’ve started to become. Jae-ah, I don’t want you doing anything that would get you in trouble.” The price’s face turned to look at him, but behind the veil, he couldn’t see anything.

  
“Please, Jeonha … that’s not what I want. Not in the slightest. I want to continue talking to you more than anything. You’re my best friend, you’re the only one that I really have around besides my brothers .. if I’m being honest. Considering I’m here, I’m homeschooled by my older brothers. Just to have enough intelligence to be someone to you when I’m older.”

  
He could hear the soft laugh of the elder boy, the way that he nodded and sat up, hands folding in his lap politely as he did so.

  
“Jae-ah,” he heard the voice once more, causing him to turn and look at him once more. “Thank you for being my friend. Most people wouldn’t be so .. open with me. They’d grovel at my feet to get me to give them something in return. I’m glad that I can trust you to be completely open with me.”

  
It was sad to think about everything that he had been through. There were so few people that were actually genuine with him .. so little people willing to listen to what he has to say and not just hype him up for the sake of who he is. Yijae didn’t know how he handled it, but all he could say was that he wanted to be there for him as long as he humanly could.

  
“I should go inside now, otherwise, I’ll miss my lessons. I’m looking forward to you coming and pulling me out here again, Jae-ah.” The prince’s smile could be heard in his voice, and Yijae was doing everything in his power to not pull him to stay. It was as though there was some force that was making him want it.

It was only a few years later that things would change for them. There would be major jumps in life. Jaehwa had run away from home, his parents were constantly fighting - his mother often backing down to save the peace, and the news of the crown prince’s eighteenth birthday would be the biggest thing anyone had talked about. His father had been killed when the prince was 15, and he was destined to take the throne. It had brought a lot of stresses on him, but now that they deemed Yijae old enough, he was to take his place as his personal servant. Something that his parents were already showing great pride in, considering the status that it held on Yijae. At least he was wandering around the palace with the other members of royalty, actually getting to be apart of their lives in whatever way that they could.

  
Yijae, on the morning of him going to see the prince for the first time, was stressed and worried for everything he was doing. He had double, triple, quadruple checked his room that they had given him on the lowest level of the palace. Ones for servants like he was, who were just there for themselves and would never have royalty stepping foot in it. Tucking away his journal, Yijae, now sixteen, took one last look in the mirror. He tied his hair, now reaching his lower back, into a low ponytail, the gold ribbon there to symbolize the family. He was slightly taller, so it was hard to completely see himself. Taking a deep breath, and he moved to the prince’s bedroom.

  
The guards, looking at him in disbelief, considering he was as scrawny as they came, gave him a hard time initially.

  
“What are you doing here?” One of them asked, ready to actually attack Yijae.

  
“My name is Park Yijae, I’ve been assigned to the Crown Prince as his personal servant, I come to get him ready for the day.” He told them, and with one last look over his clothing, Yijae was let in, He didn’t expect how beautiful the room really was. The way that everything was extravagant for the crown prince, and nothing was out of place. It was clear how organized he was.

  
His eyes came upon the bed, where beyond the curtains, lay the crown prince. Shaking hands moved to open to the curtains of the bedroom, where a groan then was elicited from the prince.  
“It’s time to get up, Jeonha. The schedule isn’t too busy today, just --”

  
“Jae-ah?” The voice of confusion and slight panic given he wasn’t going to have his veil set in.

  
“Starting today, I’m your personal servant. I’ll be here with everything, and you don’t have to hide your face from me anymore.” He could hear the sigh of relief, and the moment that the prince crawled out of bed, well, Yijae was standing frozen. His eyes were met with beautiful long black hair, that was now a mess from sleeping. But his face … Yijae could only stare.

_So this was what Ban Hanbin, Crown Prince of Korea, looked like?_


End file.
